Destined
by Maureen Ponderosa
Summary: this book is about stark being controlled by kalona and zoey has to help him defeat kalona or he will kick stark's soul out of his body. Couldn't wait until the new book came out, so I made my own.My first fanfic, please read and review! First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Stark's POV**

I held Zoey in my arms as she cried, her sobs getting less panicky and more grieving. She was remembering her mother with lament. At first, I didn't know what had happened, then she kept saying stuff about her mom being dead. I mean I knew Zoey's parents weren't that nice to her even before she got marked, and because of that I didn't think she would care about her death.

Still, it was nice holding Zoey so close to me like this. It's like I've fallen even more in love with her since we started sleeping together. Now, it doesn't feel right sleeping without her. Lately, I have been feeling weird though. I's like someone is watching me through my own eyes. I mean just a little while ago Zoey and I were kissing when it felt as though I was possessed. I could watch my body doing these things and I couldn't stop it especially when I was hurting Zoey. Somewhere deep inside me, I liked hurting her and I couldn't control myself.

Zoey took her head out from nestled in my now wet and snotty undershirt. She looked up at me with those gorgeous round hazel eyes.

"Stark, she killed her", she said in a shaky voice full of fear and yet anger as well.

"Who is she?" I asked her.

"Neferet."

"You think Neferet killed your mom? But why?"

Zoey gets out of bed and starts for the door. I grab her arm and pull her back.

"Zoey, you can't go out there."

"Why not?" she says indignantly.

"Because you're still wearing your bra."

**Zoey's POV**

After I put on a shirt and a silk robe, that I got in Chinatown. Stark and I left are room in the tunnels under the depot. I couldn't stop thinking of my mom and her death. Neferet can't just kill all my loved ones, it just wasn't fair! Stark read my thoughts through our connection and he grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly while giving me his cocky bad boy smile, the one that I love so much. He made me forget about my mom getting murdered by Neferet. I thought about how much I would love to pounce on him and rip off all his clothes right here in the hallway. He seemed to be able to tell this to and he winked at me with a sexy smile on his face. I blushed crimson.

Stark and I got to the kitchen. Around the table sat Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Shaunee, Erin, and Damien. Aphrodite and Darius sat curled up under a blanket on the couch watching the evening news. Stark and I sat down at the table.

"Guys," I said my voice unsteady again,"my mom was killed by Neferet". Immediately the questions started flowing.

"Ohmigod! How?"

"I knew she would strike again first Jack, now this.."

"How do you-"

"-Know it was Neferet?"

"Enough with all the questions, y'all. This is hard on Zoey.", Steve Rae said. She reached across the table to take my hand and smile comfortingly.

Aphrodite turns her head so that she's looking around the couch at us.

"Wait, back up. I thought you hated your mom?", she said raising her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"I didn't like her but then I heard her tell Nyx that she was done with John and wanted to see me again"

"We have to get back at her somehow.", Damien said

"Well, we do have to go back to school, maybe we can think of something then.", Stark said.

I had completely forgot about that until he said it.

"Ah, hell!,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer=I do not own anything in or related to H.o.N.**

**Author's Note= Please review and tell me if you want me to write long chapters every week or shorter chapters every couple of days.**

**Zoey POV**

After a whole day of plotting against Neferet and renovating the tunnels, I just wanted to go back to my room, with Stark, and celebrate our last night of freedom before we had to go back to the House of Night to see Neferet and Dragon. Stark and I started heading down the tunnel to our room. When we got there, I practically pulled him in and slammed the door.

"Wow, looks like someone wanted to see me," he said giving me that adorable bad boy smile.

" Well, I just really missed you today, and it was even worse with all of Aphrodite's PDA for Darius."

Stark bent down and kissed me right there pressed up against the door. In that one kiss, I felt so free, like all of my troubles left me when we kissed. He broke the kiss first and we started for our nicely made up bed. Stark pulled off his shirt, revealing his chiseled abs. I grinned and lay down on the bed.

He was about to kiss me again, when I remembered how he had been so rough last night. I felt hesitant when I remembered how he wouldn't stop when I told him to.

Stark sensed this.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked me.

" Well, it's just that last night you were so rough and demanding and I-", I stopped when I saw the hurt and confusion on his face.

"Oh. So you don't want to kiss?"

"No, I do, it's just that you have o promise not to go all crazy," I told him.

"I promise mo bannri."

Then he kissed me gently yet passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I loved just kissing him, he was extra sensitive this time though, and he didn't do anything else besides kiss me. I ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair. Then, my fingers traveled down to his six-pack. It was heavenly.

Suddenly, he became more forceful. This time I recognized the signs and I tried to pull away. His grip became tighter on me. He was scaring me. I beat on his chest and tried to scream. He put my hands behind my back, so I couldn't stop him.

In my thoughts, I tried to talk to Stark and make him stop.

_Stark you're hurting me again please stop!_

Only, this time he didn't stop, he just kept going. It got more and more painful. I tried to turn my head, but he wouldn't let me. He was so abusive, like I was only his and he needed me right now. Tears started running down my cheeks, as I realized I couldn't stop him. He started to kiss my neck, preparing to bite me.

_Please stop. You're hurting me! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

He still wouldn't respond. I knew I had to get someone to come stop him.

"Help me! Help! Darius! Aphrodite! Stevie Rae! Twins! Damien! Somebody!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, Stark bit me and began sucking my blood hungrily. I started screaming because it hurt so badly.

Then, everyone came rushing. Darius came forward and pulled Stark off of me.

"Priestess, what happened?", he said staring at me. I realized just then, that I was still crying, bleeding, and in my bra and panties.

"He got to rough and then, he started sucking my blood and he wouldn't stop, and he hurt me, and he promised!" I said in a rush.

Stark was recovering from being knocked out by Darius. He looked at me with wide eyes, his shirt still off.

"Zoey, are you okay, I'm so sorry."

"What the hell, Stark, you promised you wouldn't."

"Zoey please, I really didn't mean to," he said and started walking towards me on the bed.

I moved back against the wall, the sheet still around me.

"No, Stark. Don't touch me."

Stevie Rae stepped forward and put her arms around my shaking shoulders.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, Z", Stevie Rae said.

"But Zoey, I didn't –"

"Save it Stark. Zoey doesn't want to hear what you have to say," Aphrodite said.

With that, Stevie Rae and I left the room, followed by everyone else. I turned around to look at Stark and I could see how sorry he was and how much he loved me, but I had to keep going because I couldn't trust him. I left with his sheet still wrapped around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer=I do not own the house of night series or characters.**

**Author's Note= Please review and check out my profile page. Thanks ;)**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was on my MacBook googling YvesSaintLaurent's new mascara when I heard screaming.

"Help me! Help! Darius! Aphrodite! Stevie Rae! Twins! Damien! Somebody!"

Darius started running, but I sat there a while until I realized that Zoey was the one screaming.

"Oh, shit!"

I ran down the tunnels to Zoey's room. Darius was pulling Stark off Zoey, but when he wouldn't go my man candy knocked him out. Zoey was on the bed crying and shaking. Also, she was bleeding from a cut on her neck that Stark had been sucking at.

"Priestess, what happened?", Darius said staring at Zoey. She was about to respond when she looked down and I realized at the same time she did that Stark had stripped her and she was still in her bra and panty set. She wrapped the sheet around her and answered.

"He got to rough and then, he started sucking my blood and he wouldn't stop, and he hurt me, and he promised!" she said in a rush.

Stark was recovering from being knocked out by Darius. He looked at Zoey with wide eyes, his shirt still off exposing his hawt warrior bod.

"Zoey, are you okay, I'm so sorry."

"What the hell, Stark, you promised you wouldn't."

"Zoey please, I really didn't mean to," he said and started walking towards her on the bed.

Zoey moved back against the wall, the sheet still around her.

"No, Stark. Don't touch me."

Stevie Rae stepped forward and put her arms around Zoey's still trembling shoulders.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, Z", Stevie Rae said.

"But Zoey, I didn't –"

"Save it Stark. Zoey doesn't want to hear what you have to say," I said because he was being such an asshat.

With that, Stevie Rae and Zoey left the room, followed by the nerd herd and me. Zoey turned around for a second to look at Stark, I snuck a peek too, and in his eyes I saw all of his love for Zoey. I nudged Zoey forward, and she snapped out of her trance. We walked down the hall, but Darius stayed in Stark's room, I went back for him.

"I'll be just a second, go with the others," he said and I caught up with the now hysterical Zoey and her geeky posse.

**Stark's POV**

I watched Zoey being led out by her friends. I felt so bad about what I did, didn't she know I was sorry. Darius stayed behind to talk to me.

"Stark, A good guardian always protects his ace. I think it's best for you to not do that again."

"Darius, I didn't mean to do that to Zoey, you believe me right?"

"Well, why don't you figure out what the hell happened before you talk to her," ha said.

I sat down on the bed where Zoey and I had snuggled before things got out of control. It's weird because I hadn't been doing that to Zoey. I watched from above as my body attacked her, but it hadn't been my soul.

**Kalona's POV**

Just a couple of minutes ago, my sweet A-ya and I had been snuggled together. I recently figured out that part of my soul was given to that disgusting guardian of hers. I can now finally control him and make A-ya love me. I laughed to my self. She was all mine, and she always would be, now I just have to get that guardian out of the way.

Soon A-ya will be giving herself to me, and we will rule the world, together.

**Author's Note: Please tell me if I should write long chapters once a week or short chapters every day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER= **_I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT._

**REVIEW IMMEDIATELY!**

**Zoey's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Stark. I was so distracted, but I knew that I had to sleep, or else I would fall asleep in classes tomorrow. I finally convinced myself to shut my eyes. Almost as soon as I did I was asleep.

I had a nice dream, at first, I was sitting in a cool fountain, and it was hot outside. I was in a bikini and, I was having a fun time just splashing around, in a fountain, in the middle of a sandy desert. There were sand dunes all around me, and the sky was purple. Then, I saw Kalona gliding towards me across the dunes, his feet barely skimming the hot clay sand.

I tried to get out of the fountain, but there was a force field of some sort around, and he was gliding closer and closer. I felt panicky, but then I told myself to act cool and collected so that he wouldn't have the upper hand.

"Hello, my beautiful A-ya," he said from out side the fountain. He took off his shirt and climbed in the fountain next to me.

"Why did you bring me here Kalona," I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my A-ya, when I noticed that your guardian was not asleep with you I thought it meant that you were summoning me here."

"No, I want you to leave, now."

"Don't resist me A-ya, you know in your heart that you belong to me," he replied. Then he came towards me and kissed me, hard.

It was so forceful that I wasn't even put under his spell. I shoved him away, but he held me tighter, just like Stark had only hours before. Stark. I needed him right now. _Stark, Kalona is in my dream and he's trying to rape me help,_I told him through our connection.

Now, Kalona was getting more and more rough. Damn, why did I have to go through this again. I screamed when Kalona's mouth left mine, as he started to kiss down my half naked body. I woke up just as he was kissing my stomach.

I was shaking and sweating and Stark was looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because you called me remember."

"Oh yeah, well I'm fine now, so you can go."

"Zoey." he said, his eyes begging me to tell him the truth.

"Ok fine Stark, you win, but can you just leave me alone because Kalona said-"

"You had a dream about Kalona?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, what did he say," he asked.

"H-he said th-that he was going to keep coming into my dreams until I was his," I said, my eyes welling up with tears, "And h-he tried to r-rape me."

I looked down at my hands sitting in my lap. I glanced up at him next to my bed.

"Well, Stark, say something"

Then he took me in his arms, and all of my tears flowed out.

**Neferet's POV**

Kalona had left me for too long. I expected him to come flying back, but he never did. Aurox came up to me and bowed.

"Are you ready to teach tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yes mistress," he replied dutifully.

This was good; I would show the House of Night how happy I was that I was no longer under Kalona's spell. Of course, it really is quite the opposite, but they don't need to know that.

The white bull appeared in front of me.

"I need more payment," it said.

"But I just killed Linda Heffer for you, isn't that enough blood?"

"No, I need a fledgling, another one."

"I'll bring you the most delicious fledgling tomorrow after classes."

The white bull charged off into the darkness. Now I had to find a delicious fledgling, or more Tsi Sgili powers will drain. Hmm, who should it be…

**Please review and tell me who you think it should be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything H.o.N!**

**I would really like some reviews right about now!**

**Zoey's POV**

Immediately, I felt terrible for being so rude to Stark. I mean he just took me into his arms even after I acted like a bitch to him. He just forgot it all and was there for me. His strong arms enclosed, and I laid my head down on his shoulder. I could hear his heartbeat. I felt so warm and safe wrapped in his arms and I forgot about my dream.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" he said. I swear I could hear him grinning.

"Well, I kinda have to because Kalona won't stay out of my dream unless I'm sleeping with you."

"But Z, I really didn't mean to hurt you at all. I just lost control. " He pulled me away from his chest to look at me.

"I know, it's just that you didn't just hurt me, you scared me."

"I'm so, so sorry Zoey."

"Apology accepted. Now get in here because I'm tired and I need you."

He eagerly pulled back the covers and hopped in. We snuggled into the covers. After a couple of minutes of silence, I was starting to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Zoey."

"I love you too James."

"Hey…."

I grinned an gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when he realized that I had called him James. As I fell asleep, I felt safer than I had since we had come down here.

**Rephaim**

I looked at the sleeping Stevie Rae next to me. It was then that I felt happy that I had chosen to leave my father's service and pledge myself to the gorgeous Stevie Rae. She didn't even know how much I loved her, how much I needed her. It still felt weird being a human, but Stevie Rae was all I needed to keep going. And now I had to leave her bed because I was about to turn into a raven.

Oh, the things I will do for love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the house of night in any way.**

**Stark POV**

I rolled over in bed so that I was facing Zoey. She looked so beautiful and peaceful just lying there. I was thinking of taking a picture of her with my phone and saving it as my new wallpaper when her eyes flew open. She yawned and looked at me suspiciously.

"What were you doing?", she asked me accusingly.

"Mmm, nothing," I replied.

I scooted closer to her and kissed her long and soft. In my opinion, a perfect way to start off a stressful day. I pulled away first, scared of hurting her again.

"Stark," she whined biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry Z, I just don't want to hurt you again."

She got out of bed and started taking clothes from her drawers, deciding what to wear. Goddess, she looked so damn hot in her lacy polka dot bra and panties.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. I put my chin on her shoulder and kissed at her ear.

"Stark, don't you have to get dressed?"

"I don't get it," I said releasing her," first you want me then you don't…."

She walks toward me with a small smile on her face.

"I do want you, Stark, but you have to get ready."

I groaned and kissed her on the cheek before heading down the tunnel to my room. There was what looked like a bird at the end of the hall by Stevie Rae's room. It was a raven. I got on Warrior alert when the bird said something.

"Stark, its Rephaim please don't shoot me," he said.

"What the hell? I thought you were a human now," I replied," Also I don't have my bow."

"I am a human at night, but a bird in the day."

"Oh, got it, see ya around," I said walking toward the kitchen.

**Zoey POV**

After Stark left, I put on my clothes for the day, and started putting my makeup on. I usually don't wear much makeup, but today I had to confront Neferet about her little strip tease at Jack's funeral. If that isn't a "special" occasion I don't know what is.

When I was finally satisfied with my cat eyeliner and violet smoky eyes, I went down to the kitchen too. Stark was there eating Lucky Charms, and the whole gang sat around the table with him. I gave Stark a small smile and slipped in next to him.

"Damn, Stark, you got her to forgive you already? I thought she was actually going to hold a grudge," Aphrodite said with a n impressed smile on her face.

"Really, you guys are cool now?" Damien asked.

"Yup", I replied.

"Dang Twin, I thought I was gonna get some of that Warrior," Shaunee said.

I got out my usual bowl of Count Chocula and began eating.

**Aurox POV**

I was setting up my class when Neferet strutted in.

"Remember Aurox, you are to tell the students that you are my new consort," she whispered into my ear.

I had to restrain from rolling my eyes. This vampyre lady thought I was hers, and I had no power or thought whatsoever, but she didn't realize I was gonna take revenge for her trying to hurt my Zo.

"If you are a good teacher, tonight you shall be rewarded," she continued huskily.

The bell rang signaling teachers to head to their classrooms, so she left leaving me to think about how the hell I could get out of tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the H.o.N**

**Zoey's POV**

After everyone was done eating breakfast, we got in the white hummer, with Darius behind the wheel. With all the red fledglings and everyone else, I had to sit on Stark's lap, not that I minded.

As soon as we pulled up to the school, the gates opened. The few Sons of Erebus still there opened our car doors for us. We walked into the front hall.

"Damn, I've missed it here," said Kramisha.

All of the red fledglings were happy to be back, but Stark and I gripped each other's hands tightly. After what Neferet did at the pyre, I bet she'll make another big scene, especially when I confront her about killing my mom. The bell for classes to start rang, so everyone headed off. We promised to meet for lunch.

"What class do you have first", Stark asked me.

"Uhh.. Drama. What about you?"

"Advanced Archery," he said, "I wish we had some of the same classes."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. The late bell rang, so we sprang apart and I ran to my drama class, wondering whom the teacher would be.

Inside was a very handsome young vamp. He was handing out books to the class. I easily slipped inside and took the last seat in the back.

"Hello class, my name is Aurox and I will be your Drama teacher," he said.

I felt as though I knew him from somewhere. I shook it out of my head and tried to concentrate, but it was so hard. I just kept thinking of everything that had happened in the past few days, so I didn't even listen to Aurox's whole speech about his favorite plays and monologues. The bell rang and he told us to think of lines from one of our favorite plays to share with the class tomorrow.

My other classes went the same: me in a zoned out state half listening to my teachers. Finally, the lunch bell rang, and I went down to the dining hall to snag the usual booth for our little group. I put my stuff down on the seats and went to grab some of the delicious smelling food.

I got in line with my tray, ready to go into another trance when Stevie Rae bumped her tray against mine. I turned to look at my best friend.

"So, how was your first day back?", I asked her.

"Pretty good. I forgot how much I missed my Tae Kwon Do class," she replied.

"People keep staring at me and whispering, and its weird," I said.

"I know right. Hey, have you talked to Neferet yet?"

"No, I haven't spotted her, but I bet I will soon."

I got some grilled chicken and placed at the top of my salad mountain and drizzled the whole thing in ranch dressing.

"That looks healthy," said a cocky voice from behind me.

"It does indeed," I said picking up my tray and smiling at Stark.

We walked to the booth and everyone started arriving. It seemed like school was the same again, so I happily ate my salad forgetting all about my problems.

Until my main problem marched through the heavy oak cafeteria doors.

Neferet stood in a flowing black dress that was very low cut. She stood for a moment there as if to let the room admire her before continuing on to our table.

"Hello, Zoey," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hi Neferet," I said, exhausted by her artificial attitude.

"I am ever so sorry about you mother's passing"

I had to grit my teeth so as not to blurt out _you killed her!_

She smiled another deceitful smile before she turned on her heel and left the cafeteria, her dress like a silky black wave flowing after her.

The rest of my classes practically flew by. I walked to the Hummer alone after the last bell had rung. Darius was already there, so he sat in the driver's seat, Aphrodite next to him. Stark slid into the backseat and took hold of my hand. He didn't talk about the Neferet encounter, but instead we made small talk about our days.

The Twins and Damien came in laughing and talking, and Stevie Rae came in with the red fledglings and Rephaim.

Everyone was talking except Stark and I. I felt exhausted, and I couldn't wait to get back to the tunnels. The others went to their tunnels, but Stark and I came to his room. He looked ready to explode with questions, so I pulled him inside to talk.

"So, Z, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Only P.C and Kristin Cast own the House of Night**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews from ****cookievb123and kalonalover98**

**Stark's POV**

I knew that Zoey was acting weird, but as much as I wanted to call her out on it I knew she wouldn't explain in front of her friends, so we walked down to my room and I asked her what I had wanted to ask her all day.

"So, Z, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

She looked at me with a look that let me know that she was absolutely exhausted. Suddenly, I felt bad about demanding information from her. She sat down on my bed and kicked off her black flats. I joined her on the edge of the bed taking off my shoes too. She crossed her legs underneath her and I laid on my stomach with my head on my crossed arms.

"Here's what's going on," she said preparing to launch into a speech," Neferet is pretending that she didn't kill my mom, something weird is wrong with you when we make out, Kalona is trying to get into my dreams again, and I have to save the world, again."

Damn, no wonder she looked so stressed albeit hot.

I could tell she was in the verge of tears, I took her hand and pulled her down on the bed with me, so I could wrap my arms around her.

"Who cares if Neferet is faking, there's nothing wrong with me, Kalona can't get into your dreams if I'm there, and I'm always here to help you," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Then why do I feel so stressed out?"

"Because you're keeping things to yourself, if something's wrong you need to tell me, okay?"

"Okay," she said. Zoey ran her fingers through her hair and sat up. She didn't look as terrible, and it seemed as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I kissed her softly, and she kissed me back, as we laid back down on the bed, so I could show her how much I had missed her.

**Kalona's POV**

I laid back on the silk sheets of my bed. I was preparing myself to practice controlling my A-ya's idiot warrior. I already knew how to control him while he felt a sexual desire to A-ya. Damn, I was so close last night; maybe tonight it will be more successful.

I went through the spirit world again to check on the warrior and see if he was asleep. It had to be when he was asleep, or else he might be able to overpower me. He was asleep in his bed. The sight of him shirtless and A-ya snuggled into his arm made me gag and feel anger rising up inside of me.

I put my soul in his body and kicked him out. Now she was curled in my arm. I was amazed at how easy it was to take over. She snuggled closer to my arm. I was filled with an overwhelming desire. I had to have her, now

I started to undress her. She smiled in her sleep, not noticing. Now, She was only in her lacy black bra and matching underwear. She looked like an absolute goddess.

I kissed her passionately and deeply. She seemed to stir now and opened her eyes. A-ya pushed me off of her.

"Stark, it's late," she said.

"I do not care my love," I replied.

I continued to kiss her, but her mouth wouldn't let my tongue in. I became angry and forced her. I could feel that she was in pain, but it didn't matter to me, as long as I had her.

However, she struggled and pushed me off again, but I was merciless. I took her bra off and put her hands behind her back. Suddenly, I felt something pushing me out of the body. The warrior's soul had pushed me out.

Well, It might take some more strategy next time, but I felt I could definitely control his soul.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not one of the Casts therefore I do not own the house of night **

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this week but I had to write a screenplay and I got distracted. Thanks for the awesome reviews more reviews=more updates hint hint.**

**Stark's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, Zoey cuddled into my arm. Then, I felt something pulling on my soul. I struggled to hold on, but the power won over me. I hovered over myself, weightless. It was my body, but something else had taken over. I tried to get back down to it, but it was like trying to stay at the bottom of a pool.

He was undressing her, but that's my job. Now he was kissing her, but she wouldn't let him. He unclasped her lacy bra and put her hands behind her back. No, I was not letting my girlfriend be tortured again by me.

I shoved the spirit out of my body to find Zoey staring straight in my eyes as I held her hands back from her naked chest. This might take some explaining.

**Zoey's POV**

My hands were behind my back and my chest was bare, but something urged me to look into his eyes. I looked in shock at the amber gold eyes that had replaced my warrior's chocolate brown ones. Suddenly, his eyes changed back to brown and instead of greed I saw worry.

"Oh Goddess, Zoey are you okay?"

Stark immediately released his grip on my hands and stopped straddling me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But again, what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just take control of me like that."

"No, Zoey. I pushed it out."

"What do you mean pushed it out?"

"I mean, I think some spirit is trying to control me. That's what it feels like anyway," he said.

I gasped in realization. It all made sense now the amber eyes, the roughness, and how Stark was being controlled.

"Kalona," I said simply.

"You really think it's him?"

"Yeah, I do. I saw amber eyes before you came back to your body. It's him, but now he's taking over you," I explained.

"Great."

I could hear the pain in his voice, the anger. But wait, what else did I hear in his voice? Ah yes, that was shame. Now I felt terrible for making this whole ordeal be his fault.

"I don't think I should sleep with you anymore," he said.

"Well obviously, remember what he did last time?"

"No," he said, "I mean that I don't think we should sleep in the same bed."

"But Stark, if we don't sleep together he comes into my dreams," I said suddenly more scared now that I knew he wouldn't be there to protect me.

"Goddammit Zoey! You can defend yourself," he yelled obviously frustrated.

"Stark, this is what he wants."

"I highly doubt that, just protect yourself."

He left his own room and slammed the door shut. I cried on his pillow. Why was he angry with me? He's the one who almost hurt me.

**Stark's POV**

I slammed the door shut. I had a right to be mad at her. She accused me after I told her that I was possessed. I was kind of rude. I was her Guardian. She didn't deserve that especially after being molested.

When I went back to my room late that night, I went to my bed and pulled back the sheets. Zoey's bra was still there, and I could smell her tears on my pillow.

I sighed, why did I turn her away.

Right before I fell asleep I swear I heard laughing, evil laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.o.N**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews because there were so many I decided to post another chapter. Review and tell me what you think should happen next.**

**Zoey's POV**

The next morning was weird. I was so happy that I did not have any Kalona nightmares even though I slept alone. Instead, I had a nice pleasing dream about me eating grapes in the middle of a wheat field. Weird, but way better than getting dream raped.

So, the first thing that I noticed when I was getting dressed was that my favorite bra was still in Stark's room. I was so not going to try to search through his sheets for it. I put on a pair of black jeggings and a black square cut neck sweater with the third former symbol on it. I slipped on my black TOMS and ducked under my curtain to go down the tunnel that leads to the kitchen.

I was in such a great mood that I was practically skipping, then my too tight bra pinched me and I remembered why I wasn't wearing a more comfortable one. Great, now my mood was totally ruined. I would definitely not forgive Stark too easily about this. I mean, he basically told me that even though he knew I could get attacked by a giant raven man he thought I could deal with it myself without my Warrior.

By the time I got to the kitchen, I had listened to my little head rant and remembered how rude Stark was, so by then I was pretty pissed. Especially when I saw him sitting a the table just eating his cereal and looking down at the table. I took a seat next to Aphrodite and poured myself a bowl of Count Chocula.

"Ah, shit. Are the lovebirds fighting again?", Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah, guys what happened?", Damien added.

"Nothing, just drop it," I answered giving both of them leave it alone looks.

"Ah oh Twin, major shit has hit the fan," said Shaunee, looking back and forth between Stark and me.

"Twin, this seems real intense so-", Erin said before Stark cut her off.

"Shut up! This doesn't involve any of you," he said.

Stark kicked back his chair and stomped down the hall. I have to admit that I was a little bit afraid of him now.

"Goddess Zoey, did you cheat on him or something?", Apodite asked while the Twins and Damien scooted back their chairs and headed for the exit tunnel.

"No, I didn't cheat on him. It's just that when we were making out again yesterday he was taken over again, but I think it's Kalona doing it."

"Shit, that sucks."

Then, we heard Darius calling for us to come up to the car so that we could go to school.

I climbed up the ladder and saw a Raven Mocker in a tree. Ah, hell!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not my H.o.N**

**Zoey's POV**

Seriously, I thought that they were all gone. I guess that means that Kalona's back in town.

It just sat there staring at us with its oddly human crimson eyes. The Mocker was perched on a branch in the tree next to the depot parking lot. It definitely reminded me of when I got the long jagged scar on my chest.

"Rephaim!" Stevie Rae shouted when she saw the Mocker.

Rephaim, changed back into a hot Indian boy, charged up the ladder. Already sensing trouble through their Imprint.

"Do you know him?" Stevie Rae asked Rephaim when he joined us up at the top of the ladder.

"Of course I do. He is my brother. Let me speak with him," he said, jogging over towards the Raven Mocker.

Once Rephaim was halfway to the creature, it flew down off of its tree limb perch.

"I come with a messsssage," it hissed at us, "my father wissshesssss to sssssspeak with A-ya."

I stepped out from behind the crowd of my friends.

"I'm going to the school now."

"Then you are to meet him. He has sssomething to dissscusssss."

With that the demon flew away, leaving us huddled together in shock.

Stark came up the ladder, oblivious to the scene that had just happened.

"What is it?" he asked when he finally realized the silence.

"A raven mocker just came and said that Kalona is back and wants to see her," Damien informed him.

"Are you kidding me?" Stark yelled.

"Nope, not really let's go see him."

**Neferet's POV**

Kalona was back. I could sense it. Maybe he would have an idea on whom to sacrifice. Darkness was waiting, seething in the shadows craving innocent blood. Of course, I would love to sacrifice Zoey, but then whom would I fight against. Plus, I want her death to be a long torturous one. Perhaps a double sacrifice, after all Darkness would love somefire and water…


	12. Ultimatum

**Um, hey. Sorry about not updating in forever, but Destined came out and I read it and I realized how off I was. I didn't think anyone would want to read my story, so I abandoned it. PM me and tell me if you think I should continue on with the story or start a totally awesome new story about Stark and Zoey. I will be waiting for your answers!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: So, this is my first update in a while because… I don't like House of Night anymore. But I will continue writing this just because people read it. If I get twenty reviews on this, I will start updating once a week…**

**Zoey's POV**

Honestly, the thought of seeing Kalona terrified me. I was almost positive that Kalona had been inside Stark, and I didn't know how to deal with it. So now in the car on the way to school to see Kalona with Stark sitting beside me, totally pissed at me, I felt nauseous.

As the Hummer pulled up to the school, everyone was silent. We all got out of the car and then the Twins, Damien, and all of the red fledglings left, leaving Aphrodite, Stark, Stevie Rae, Darius, and me.

As we walked toward the professors' building, Stark grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side to walk with him.

"Look," he said," I know that things aren't great between us, but if Kalona so much as comes close to you, I will kill him."

"I thought you said I could protect myself," I said emotionless.

"Well, now I'm not so sure," he said walking ahead quicker and leaving me staring after him.

**Stark's POV**

I walked ahead of Zoey, needing to escape her and forget about how terrible I had treated her. Only then did I remember we were seeing Kalona.

We walked into the little office that Neferet had set up for him. It was dimly lit and there were no windows, but it was at the top floor with a ladder to the roof. He sat behind an ornately carved mahogany desk with incense clouding the room.

"Well, hello there Zoey," he said looking directly into her eyes, "And oh look you brought the dream team."

**Zoey's POV**

I shuddered when he looked into my eyes. His amber eyes were sparkling, though darkness seemed prevalent.

"I guess I forgot to tell my son for you not to bring anyone," he continued.

"There's no way she's gonna be in a room alone with you," Stark snapped at him.

"I assure you warrior, she will not be harmed, and I do remember that you can hear her thoughts and track her every move," he replied smoothly.

"I don't see why they can't be here," I said.

"Just give me a minute alone and I will not ever ask for more," Kalona said.

"Fine," Stark said," Just make it quick."

My friends started to leave the room and Stark shot me a glance that said _call me if he ever touches you._ I nodded before turning back to face Kalona.

When everyone was gone, he leaned his face in to mine until his amber eyes were level with my hazel ones. Then he yanked a bag over my head and bond me somehow so that I couldn't speak or send thoughts to Stark.

He hoisted me onto his back and carried me up the ladder to the roof where he started flying away with me, kicking and biting.

"Good night," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**I know it probably sucked but hey I'm getting back into the swing of things. So remember, if you review I will update. I'm thinking for every review I'll write fifty words to the story that week, so keep em coming!**


End file.
